


Lost and Found

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: For day 1 of Udobure week on tumblr!





	Lost and Found

“Owain? H-Hey, Owain? I think I’m tired of this game… can we go home now?”

A small child cautiously made his way through the dark umbra of the forest. He sniffled, trying his best to hold back tears.

“In due time, steward, in due time!” replied the other young boy, a little healthier-looking than the first, as he lead the way.

“You’ve been saying this for ages, Owain. I think ma is gonna be worried about us...” Brady said, almost tripping over himself when he stopped to try and spike his hair up, as it had long since fallen flat again. “’sides, why do I gotta be the steward again?”

“Because you didn’t want to be the brave knight, you said it was too dangerous, remember? Also, when is aunt Maribelle NOT worried about you?” Owain teased, smiling through a mouth with a couple of missing teeth.

“True…” Brady replied, with a pout on his lips. “Must be nice to have aunt Lissa as your ma… I don’t think she’s going to be mad when we get back.”

“Well, I AM already 9, so I’m a big boy now - practically a teenager! Of course she’s not going to be worried,” Owain puffed out his chest. “...I can’t really say she’s not going to be angry, though.”

“Really? I can’t imagine her being mad… she seems petite and always happy to me,” Brady scratched at his chin and mentally comparing his own mother’s height relative to hers. He supposed now he understood why he was so much taller than Owain even though he was the younger one of the two.

Owain stopped in his track, turning around to face Brady. Placing both of his hands on Brady’s shoulder, he moved closer and spoke with great gravity in his voice. “My friend… you have been spared the great, infinite wrath of the blessed mother of Owain. I hear she once got so mad, so upset, that she took a spare axe from the Shepherd’s garrison and...”

“A-And what?” Brady asked, growing pale in anticipation. “Please tell me what she did with the axe!”

Owain paused, wrinkling his trying to come up with an appropriate story. “Nah, I think you’ll be too scared if I say what she did with it… we really should be going!”

“Hey, no fair!” Brady complained, struggling to catch up with Owain, who had sprinted off.

Owain smiled to himself. He was glad to have at least one friend who was enthralled by his tales, and at least now that he was distracted, Brady wasn’t crying hopelessly anymore.

This was definitely better than telling Brady he had no real idea where they were going.

The pair was forced to stop their excursion when the unmistakable pit-patter of rain first hit the tallest branches of the trees that surrounded them.

“That cave over there!” Brady pointed out, waiting for Owain’s okay before following him to the entrance.

“Surely the forces of darkness conspire to keep us trapped in the woods...” Owain mumbled, before he started to draw symbols on the dirt under them. “I’m drawing spells… protective ones so the rain will clear soon!”

Brady didn’t reply. He sat with his back against the wall of the cave, head against his knees.

“H-Hey, steward Brady! Please fear not, we’ll be home and safe soon enough, I’m sure of it!” Owain crawled closer to his friend. He was sure he would have sounded more convincing if not for the crack in his voice.

“Aren’t you scared too?” Brady asked, with his voice a little muffled by his position. He did not want to show his face.

Owain froze in place. “Me? Scared? As IF! I know we’ll be found soon, I’m certain of it! The brave hero Owain fears NOTHING! In fact, I know we’ll be right back on our tracks as soon as the rain-”

“I know you didn’t know the directions to my place,” Brady curtly responded.

“I’m sorry,” was all that the usually loquacious child could come up with.

“I’m the one who suggested we should play here… and now we’re lost,” Brady pouted, his shaky shoulders making it clear the crying had started anew.

“Still, I promised I’d keep you safe...” Owain said, sitting next to Brady, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “They’ll send someone on a pegasus soon.”

Owain didn’t wait for a reply, slowly placing his hand atop Brady’s and squeezing it tight.

xxx

“Young man… please don’t scare me like that again! Do you have any idea how worried your poor mother was when I saw no signs of you at the soirée?” Maribelle wagged her finger, her voice more hushed now than in her usual sermons.

“I’m sorry ma...” Brady bit his lip, avoiding his mother’s stare.

He was now clothed in poofier, drier clothes and had been tucked into the delicate silks of his mother’s estate in Themis. Owain was much the same, right next to him, though he still slept.

“Honestly… I’m not very surprised this happened, even though I very much would like you to promise me this will not repeat itself,” Maribelle sighed.

“Huh?” Brady furrowed his brow.

“My darling Lissa was just the same at your age. She could convince me of the wildest things and make me agree to do just the craziest things, so long as she sounded very excited about them and pulled on my sleeves a lot,” Maribelle got up from the bed, shaking her curls.

She paused next to the door, where Lissa giggled in glee. “Come on, Maribelle… they were still in your backyard!”

Maribelle frowned at her, to which Lissa simply rolled her eyes. “At least warn us next time!”

“Are they gone?” Owain asked, with one eye open.

“You weren’t sleeping?” Brady asked, seriously fooled by Owain. He made a mental note about how easily convinced he was by Owain, just as his mother had said.

“Not for a while,” Owain bolted into a sitting position. “Hey… I need to say I’m sorry again. I put us in danger…”

Brady snorted. “You don’t have to… even though you were scared, you tried to pretend you weren’t, just so I wouldn’t get sad again.”

“It’s what friends are for, right?” Owain smiled warmly. “You still wanna play with me after this?”

“You bet!” Brady agreed. “Let’s just plan it better next time...”


End file.
